Ioloi
Ioloi is one of the main characters of Adventures in Orizon: An Adventurer's Beginning Bio Ioloi is a tortle woman of the Wugu Tribe. Her tribe lives in an undisclosed location until she trusts those around her to allow them the knowledge of her people, or even to bring them there herself. She stands fairly tall and heavy with light green skin and a large scar gashed across her left arm. As well as a menagerie of cuts into her shell. She bolsters a large greataxe in the shape of a turtle's maw on each side with a swirled rock in the center, to resemble the waves crashing against the heads. She wears a necklace with cerulean stone that has a carving of an unknown origin with beads that lead around her neck with feathers weaved in here and there. She wears a black trimmed blue and green robe that has a light design of waves flowing around it leading to skies above. On her lower half she has a pair of simple beige parachute pants that give her comfortable room and airyness to them. She travels to search for more places for which her people can move to if they wish. She is from another plane but known as an alien species to Orizion, but is truly unaware if her people are known of as of yet. In her travels simply to locate and scout out she has ran into Meghan. Seeming to have similar beliefs to the connection to nature the two got along fabulously. In fact it was Meghan who had saved Ioloi from an ambush of monsters in the middle of the night. Without the powers of Meghan Ioloi would surely have perished that night and her journey would be for naught. Ioloi and Meghan has been traveling together ever since, keeping one another company in a bizzare world to her and watching one another's backs. This allegiance has strengthened Ioloi's trust in others that she has lost once before. Slowly things have come out to Meghan but she still visibly keeps secrets dodging many questions of her past. Appearance She stands fairly tall and heavy with light green skin and a large scar gashed across her left arm. As well as a menagerie of cuts into her shell. She bolsters a large greataxe in the shape of a turtle's maw on each side with a swirled rock in the center, to resemble the waves crashing against the heads. She wears a necklace with cerulean stone that has a carving of an unknown origin with beads that lead around her neck with feathers weaved in here and there. She wears a black trimmed blue and green robe that has a light design of waves flowing around it leading to skies above. On her lower half she has a pair of simple beige parachute pants that give her comfortable room and airyness to them. Info Personality: * I’ve lost too many friends, and I’m slow to make new ones. * I have a crude sense of humor. * Thinking is for other people. I prefer action. Ideals: * Nation. My people are all that matter. * Destiny. Nothing and no one can steer me away from my higher calling. Bonds: * I protect those who cannot protect themselves. * I fight for those who cannot fight for themselves. * I would still lay down my life for the people I served with. * Someone saved my life on the battlefield. To this day, I will never leave a friend behind. Flaws: * The tyrant who rules my land will stop at nothing to see me killed. * The monstrous enemy I've faced in battle still leaves me quivering with fear. Stats Feats & Proficiencies Race * Hold Breath * Claws * Natural Armor * Shell Defense * Survival Instinct Class * Rage * Reckless Attack * Danger Sense * Primal Path - Path of Ancestral Guardians * Ancestral Protector Other * Tough * Military Rank - Calvary Proficiencies * Tools: Cards, Land Vehicles * Weapons: Simple, Martial * Armor: Light, Medium, Shield * Languages: Common, Aquan Known Spells/ Abilities Inventory & Magic Items Relationships